The Anniversary Drama
by sibuna2000
Summary: What happens when Mara tried to sabotage Joy and Jerome's anniversary? Find out in this one shot.


The Anniversary Drama

It was just an ordinary day in Anubis house. Joy and Jerome has been staring at each other for 10 minutes already. Mara took them out of their trance.

"Hello? Lovebirds? Earth to Joy. Earth to Jerome." Mara said. They stopped looking at each other then to Mara.

"What Mara?" They asked.

"It's your anniversary tomorrow." She said. They smiled.

"Happy early anniversary." Joy said and pecked Jerome's lips.

"You too." He said.

"Okay love birds." Mara said. They stared at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothin..." They said. She looked at them and sat down between them.

"Um...Mara? Do you mind?" Jerome asked.

"Oh right! No! I mean yes? I don't know maybe." She said. We laughed.

Mara's POV

I walked out of the room until I heard Jerome and Joy talking about me.

"Mara is still jealous about the whole..." Joy said.

"I know! But she can be annoying. I want to forgive her about the whole revenge thing but that thing she said and did just hurts. She was the only one that I can trust about my dad and all but I don't trust her anymore and never will . I know this is harsh but I never want to do anything or never will be friends. She took advantage and just blew out the secret of my dad." Jerome said.

"Yeah that was so mean. I actually agree that wasn't harsh. I know this is mean but she was kinda stupid of doing that." Joy said. I ran upstairs crying. I can't believe this. I have a plan. I walked downstairs.

"Jerome can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. He nodded. He walked in the hall.

"I know the perfect gift for Joy." I said.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Get her a locket and get it engrave saying Jeroy." I said.

"That's genius! Thanks!" He said. I smiled. I went upstairs and smirked.

The next day...

Joy's POV

I was sleeping when I felt somebody poking me. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Jerome holding a box that was red.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He said smiling. I smiled and pecked his lips. I stood up but got dizzy. My head and stomach hurts.

"Are you okay Joy?" He asked.

"No! I feel really dizzy and my stomach hurts like really bad." I said. He led me to my bed and felt my face.

"Your not hot." He said concerned. He went downstairs then back with a thermometer. He checked my temperature. It was 98.9.

"Normal! May I?" He asked. I nodded. I lift up my shirt and revealed my bare stomach. He felt my stomach. His eyes turned from concern to furious.

"What?" I asked worried.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He said. What?

"What? Why? Something wrong." I asked. He just ignored me. My head stopped hurting. My stomach started to hurt even more. I tried standing up but the pain grew worse.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain. I tried walking but that didn't work. Jerome lifted me up and carried me. He ordered a can and put me in it.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Hospital! Step on it!" Jerome demanded.

At the hospital...

"My girl friend it's seems she is having a terrible stomach ache. I checked it it didn't feel right." Jerome said.

"Okay!" The doc said. Oh no! My stomach hurt like crazy.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain. The doctor and Jerome looked at me in worry. I fell on the ground in pain. Everyone rushed to me and helped me stand up and put me in a wheel chair.

"Get her to the emergency room."

I heard the nurse say. They rushed me to the emergency room with Jerome on my side.

5 minutes later...

I was in the emergency room on the bed. They were doing something with my stomach. They said they were doing this ultra sound thing to check what is going on. (A/N I really don't know what they call it or what they do because I've never been in the emergency room or anything.)

"Joy Mercer you have an ulcer. Also food poisoning. And a virus." The doctor said.

"I-I have a Poiserus? (made it up)" I asked. They nodded. I was in a verge of tears.

"It's going to be okay!" Jerome said squeezing my hand. I nodded.

"Wait I was mistaken. You have food poisoning and an ulcer. But the food poisoning is going to be only last for 5 minutes but the ulcer for month or two." Doc said. Mara burst in.

"Joy! I heard what happened are you okay." She said. I nodded.

"I have a temporary food poisoning and I have a month or two ulcer." I said.

"Omg!" She said.

"Joy I want to give you this." Jerome said handing me the box he has earlier. I opened it and gasped. It was a silver oval locket that said "Jeroy". I opened it and found two pictures of Jerome and I. On the back said, "I love you. ~Jerome".

"Aww I love you too." I said kissing him.

"Promise me ill trust you with this necklace. Never take it off except for showers." Jerome said.

" Of course. I'm tired okay I'm going to sleep." I said. They nodded and left.

Mara's POV

Okay my planned work. Well half of it. Get Joy food poisoned and have an ulcer. I pretended to leave. Then snuck into Joy's room and stole the locket. I smiled and ran out.

Next morning...

Jerome's POV

I was in the hospital and saw Joy worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh..yeah...why wouldn't I be." Joy said.

"Where's your necklace?" I asked.

"Uh what necklace?" She asked.

"The necklace I got for out anniversary to you." I said.

"Oh that necklace. I-I...I don't know I had it on while I was sleeping and it was gone when I woke up." She said.

"Joy! I told you specifically to keep it on. How can you be so stupid to lose it?" I asked. I regret saying that when I saw Joy's hurt in her eyes.

"I can't believe you said that Jerome. I'm done with you. I'm glad I lost that stupid necklace and I'm glad that I don't have you. Just get out!" She yelled. I left.

Joy's POV

I was crying on the bed when Mara came in.

"Hey! How are... Have you been crying?" Mara asked me.

"Yeah!" I said.

"What happened?" She asked. I told her everything what happened.

"I'm so sorry!" She said giving me a hug.

"I also told him that I'm glad that I lost that stupid necklace and I'm glad that I don't have him. He called me stupid and that necklace meant so much to me. Does that really think I would just lose it. I could've dropped it but I checked everywhere." I said.

"It'll show up eventually." Mara said. I nodded. She left. I'm kinda thinking why Mara left after Jerome. Eh! Never mind.

"Miss Mercer you are ready to go home but take it easy." Doc said. Finally.

At the house...

I walked in and I saw a banner saying

"Welcome Back Joy." I smiled.

"Aww you didn't have to do that guys." I said.

"Well we wanted to." Fabian said.

"Thanks Fabes." I said smiling. I went upstairs in my room. I heard Mara talking to Jerome.

"Jerome! I know that you cheated on me and I did all that revenge but I still have feelings for you and I want to start again without the whole drama happening." Mara said. That little trader.

"I like that. Okay! My lady or shall I call you my girl friend." Jerome said. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't believe you Mara." I cried. She stared at me and smiled.

"Oh please Joy! I would have gotten him if it wasn't for me who snuck in the hospital and stole that necklace of yours that Jerome gave you." She said then covered her mouth when she said that.

"So it was you?" Jerome asked Mara.

"Why? Mara? Why?" I asked.

"I over heard you guys talking bad about me. I thought little revenge." Mara said.

"Mara you went overboard like really over board. You were playing with Jerome and my relationship. That is just sick. I thought you were my best friend. You betrayed Jerome and I. I HATE YOU MARA JAFFARY." I yelled. Everybody came up and asked us what is going on. I told them everything.

"You are a bad person Mara." Fabian said. There was a lot of saying about Mara like, "just leave" or "nobody like you.".

Mara's POV

I regret doing this.

"I-I'm sorry! Guys you have to forgive me. But she started it. She stole Jerome from me. I'm not the bad person she is." I cried.

"You know Mara you are unbelievable." Joy said.

"MARA JAFFARY. GO PACK YOUR STUFF YOU ARE OUT OF HERE. YOU ARE EXPELLED." Victor yelled.

"Expelled! But Victor? Why?" I asked.

"You caused a lot of mess." He said.

"Please I'm sorry Joy and Jerome please I'm sorry. I was being stupid and childish. Please you have to forgive me." I cried.

"How can we trust you? Tell us why you did it. We already know the part you were listening to our conversation." They said.

"So I got jealous. I food poisoned Joy and made her get an ulcer. So you can have the worst anniversary ever. Then you know that part about the necklace and my plan was get you guys to break up. So I can have Jerome. I promise I won't do ANYTHIG like that I'll even prepare another anniversary date for you please." I cried.

"Fine!" They said.

"Thank you thank you so much." I said.

4 hours later...

"Put these blindfolds on." I said.

They put the blindfolds on. I led them to the dining room.

"Take them off." I said. They took it off and gasped. I decorate it with pedals and lights.

"Please sit." I said.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"Sprite." Joy said. Jerome nodded.

I got them their drinks and they ordered their food.

Joy's POV

"I'm glad this whole drama is over." I said.

"Me too." Jerome said.

"I love you." I said. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said and we kissed. Best anniversary ever.

A/N

So this took me a really long time to write but this was a one shot. Drama and drama. Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story line and plot. I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I did.


End file.
